You're psychotic I'm psychotic, let's get together
by Raeyl
Summary: They woke up, dazed and confused, half naked and tied to a stripper pole. Neither Itachi or Gaara remember anything that lead them into this current situation. But, what happened? AU, SasuNaru, SasuGaa, One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own this fandom known as Naruto, it's owned by some Japanese dude. This fanfic is pure crack unless you want to take it seriously. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, what a predicament we find ourselves in." Itatchi said. He, along with a drugged up Gaara was tied to a stripper pole in a Konoha strip joint. What has brought these two completely opposite men together has two simple names, Sasuke Uchiha!

_Earlier that day_

"Your psychotic, I'm psychotic, let's get together!" Gaara read his line of the play Tsunadae had forced him to join. It was written by her 'friend' Jiraiya, it was about a homosexual teen stepping out of the closet. Gaara had the lead much to his dismay. Naruto would have gotten the part if his boyfriend wouldn't have given him mono. _Damn Sasuke!_ The red head thought to himself, while his scene partner, Itatchi, read his lines.

"But, I'm not gay. Your not gay, gay is a disease and we're not sick!" Itatchi wanted to kill Jiriaya for writing that garbage of a line. Itatchi had been out of the closet for 3 years now, even his little brother had a boyfriend. He just can't play the part of a homophobe in front of the whole school! He would either spontaneously combust or murder every witness!

_Later that day after play practice_

"Gaara lets go get something to eat." Sasuke said in a seductive voice. He loved to cheat on Naruto and Gaara was the perfect prey. Gaara had always been easily convincible when it came to anything Sasuke wanted, and what Sasuke wanted was Gaara.

"Uh. . .ok. . ."Gaara had a feeling that something bad was going to happen but didn't want Sasuke to think he was afraid of him, he wasn't, also he could ask the raven haired teen about the ill blonde.

The two teens walked in silence until they reached the Taco Bell. While they had been silently walking, Sasuke had been playing with the date rape drug he had in his pocket. He would, while Gaara was in the bathroom put the drug into his drink, take him home. And if Sasuke felt like it, he would take full advantage of the red head rather than his planned partial. Smiling at his ingenious plan, Sasuke paid for the two's meal while Gaara washed his hands. And so it began. . . .

_In another part of town_

Itatchi was waiting for Sasuke to come home. Naruto had called three more times inquiring if Sasuke was home yet. "Sasuke, I swear if he calls again I'm not lying to the boy again." And with that said, Sasuke walked in with a huge smile on his face, hauling a drugged up Gaara behind him.

"Not again. How many times have I told you not to drug people when you have a boyfriend?"

_Back to the strip joint_

Itatchi couldn't remember anything up until the point he woke up tied to the stripper joint.

"April fools!" Naruto and Sasuke began laughing at the two tied to the pole before they started making out again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Yes that's how it ends.


	2. UPDATE

New: OK I just graduated high school and am waiting on a laptop. Once I get said lap top I will be rewriting my stories. I'm thinking on working on "Untitled" first as well as coming up with a title for it. I know I haven't done much, but when you don't have your own computer your kinda screwed. I have still read fanfics and I know have a new interest that I might start writing about "Gravitation" and "Nabari no OU" might be taking some of my creative juices. Also, I am now beta-ing a "Degrassi" story, though that'll take me a while till I get my laptop. So please stay with me! Thank you all for reading any of my stuff and I'll tell each reviewer personally about the update/rewritten chapter upload once I have it done. My writing has improved so much over the time I haven't been updating on here that I feel I HAVE to rewrite my stories because I have new ideas for them. Mainly "Untitled" which will be SOOO much longer and more effort put into it! So see you then.


End file.
